The present invention relates to rear view mirrors for automotive vehicles and more particularly to rear view mirrors for incorporating the display of information without sacrificing space on the mirror required for an adequate view of the road to the rear of the vehicle.
In my patent application for "Combination Rear View Mirror and Digital Clock", Ser. No. 571,820 filed on Jan. 18, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,267 I disclose a rear view mirror designed to accommodate a clock and the display of certain other information relating to the operation of the vehicle. In the application, display of the readout of the clock and other instruments is accomplished by removing silver, or not silvering, those parts of the mirror where the information is to be presented to the operator of the vehicle.
While the invention disclosed and claimed in my earlier application does represent an improvement in rear view mirrors, one of the drawbacks in such construction is that each additional bit of information to be accommodated results in the taking away of reflective surface of the mirror and hence less mirrored surface available for monitoring the roadway to the rear of the vehicle. This condition therefore limits the type and amount of information which can be displayed.